Is it really hard to get Love?
by Cosmos871
Summary: First fanfic so here it goes: Lupa goes to Compass High and has to go through with the typical highschool drama. Except for the fact that she fights monsters and is a general of an army. Forget Riptide, Hellfire and Corruption are taking the spot. Oh and remember Lirene, commander of an army Warnings: cursing Ships: Lupa x Jackson Nikki x Brandon Lirene x Jacob
1. chapter 1

**AN: so this is my first time writing a fanfic so please bare with my writing skills. So sorry if this sucks**

 **Credits: ALL ORIGINAL!!**

 **Warning: cuss words. That's just not that bad but thought i would warn you all.**

Lupa's POV

Sup y'all! Name's Lupa, and I'm a fucked up girl with fucked up emotions. You read that right. I cussed. It's true, the all innocent girl cussed. So let's start with a little info yes? Ok good. Let's go. So I'm 15, and I go to Compass High (AN: I am not creative) . A high school named after compass'... don't even ask.

So my sis is Lirene and she is not in the story. This is MY life story! Not her! She has too much attention. So yeah. I'm very bad at introductions but I don't care. I wanna get into the story so HA! (AN: My description has how she looks like)

So my alarm clock starts ringing at 5 am... 5AM!! I grabbed the clock and threw it at the wall making it break to pieces. I got off of my bed and went to my bathroom. I did my normal routine consisting of, cursing at my bed hair, taming it but letting the curls be, shower, brush my teeth, put deodorant, change into my good maroon blouse and my black boots. Oh and my jeans. I had my necklace and earrings already on. (Both moon shaped) I got my favorite sword, Hellfire, non transformed, (a long rugged style sword. Transforms to a sword when pressing a button on the handle. When non transformed, it looks like a pendant hanging on my necklace) and put it on my necklace. After that I went down to eat.

I went down to see my breakfast already on the table. Blue pancakes (AN: only special people will understand!) yum! My sister wasn't here since she was with my mom to fight some secret war or something. I walked over to table to find a note from dad. My dad was the most special person I will ever meet. He's like my best friend.

It read;

"Hey sweetie!

Sorry, I had to leave early for a meeting!

I will be back by 10pm

Have a great first day and there is food in the fridge!

~love dad~"

I loved my dad's writing, it is so elegant. Anyways, I ate my food and left on my motorcycle to school. Haha... don't judge me. I'm

The moment I walked into school, I knew something was off. WHY WAS MY BFF WITH A GUY? Nikki Coswell, BFFs since diapers. We both agreed to not date a guy without both of us knowing. She was going to get it. I walked over to her only to see my crush of a long time. "Jackson! It's been long my friend!" I said. "Lupa! It has been long!" He replied. We hugged only to be stopped by someone even more uglier than the monsters I've fought. Courtney Shell, biggest beanie in school, my rival, the typical high school crap. Except she doesn't wear skimpy clothes (mostly because she almost got expelled. She wore white shorts and a white crop top. Instead of leaving it at that, she wore a see through tank top. Also some big dangling earrings. I must hand to her though, she is really good at makeup. She should do the makeup for all the Barbie dolls. She would get a LOT of money too for being the model.

"Jackson, baby! Awwww I feel bad for you. Why you hanging out with... ummm... these... losers." She said in a sickly sweet voice. I didn't want to hear any of it so I grabbed Nikki and walked off, yelling from my shoulder "BYE FELICIA! BITCH!" FML...

 **AN: so that's the first chap! Please review and help me with this. I'm still trying to get used to not writing chapter by chapter. So bare with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so... there were many things I wasn't happy about last chapter but get used to it. So yeah. Btw I forgot to mention that this is a PJO fandom acc so you will find many jokes related to it and a few characters will come in. Pretty much.**

 **Characters and plot are all mine except Rick Riordan's characters.**

 **ENJOY!**

Jackson's POV

Name is Jacckson Ray and my life is the worst.

I hate it. I just do. I TRY to avoid the Barbie girl and talk to Lupa but NOPE. Can't happen because the fates hates me. I swear to Chaos that the Fates hate me... I'm glad Chaos is Lupa's and Lirene's mom or I'd be dead for thinking that. "BYE FELICIA! BITCH!" Lupa yelled. This is one of the reasons I love that girl, she will speak her mind. "Ugh. I am NOT a demon!" Courtney replied "Yeah right Felicia!" I muttered. "What sweetie?" "Nothing." I tried to shake her off but couldn't. I would have punched her but I was raised not to punch mortal girls even if they are irritating.

It took me 5 minutes to lose her. I swear she can teleport. I finally manage to walk to the office to grab my schedule. While I was walking there, I saw Lupa. "I FINALLY lost her!" I said from behind them. Lupa turned so quick, I thought she would have a whiplash, and punched me in the gut. "OW! I just escape the demon and I get a punch. What is this? Torture Jackson day?" "I AM SO SORRY! I didn't know! I thought you were someone else! Plus yes I think it is "torture Jackson" day." She said while crossing her hands. "Yup. You two are SO made for each other! Where is my camera, I need to capture this." Nikki said while searching her bag for her phone. Me and Lupa looked like Tomatoes at this point. "NOPE!" Lupa smacked Nikki's hand before she could get her phone out.

I couldn't stop laughing after that. We were all walking towards the front office to get our schedules when we heard something. "MY SISTER IS HERE AND I NEED TO SEE HER!" Someone shouted. "Lirene?" Lupa muttered. We immediately hid behind a wall and was seeing the fight unravel. Lupa was right, but why was Lirene here and where was Jacob? He's my brother. "I'm sorry ma'am but we can't do so because of-" "NO I NEED TO SEE MY SISTER NOW! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!" She was drenched with sweat and had her sword, Corruption, with her but because of the mist, mortals think it's a pen. "Lirene, you need to calm down, she will be safe don't worry!" Another voice said. It was a boy. Wait... not just any boy. It was my bro! YAS! He just came through the doors so that why I didn't see him

I guess Lupa wasn't having it now cause she stepped into the office. "Lirene, what is going on and why is corruption out?" She asked. Everyone turned their heads, surprised by the intrusion. "SEE!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE LADY!" Lirene shouted at the front desk lady. "Hey Jack." Jacob said. I just nodded in reply. "Ok what is going on, who are these two, who or what is corruption, and why is she holding a sword?" We all swiveled around to see Nikki. Oh no. We forgot she was there. Now only the gods can help us... first the demon lady (Courtney, I'm nice so I will say her name) then Nikki almost gives away my crush, Lirene is holding a sword and was shouting at the front desk lady and now we just found out Nikki could see through the most... Did I mention the Fates hate me?

 ** _AN: so? How was it? Please review because I need to know how good this is! Sorry I rushed it a little like on the first day of school, 1 chapter in and there is already drama and swords transformed. I just wanted it to be like this because this part of the chapter was important for the whole story. It gives more plot (well in my case) I'm also kind of just winging it but also have a few ideas in mind. So please review and give some tips or something because I need them. Also requests are welcome._**

 ** _~Cosmos871_**


	3. Percabeth is home?

Lupa's POV

NO! NO AND NO!! Why on earth was my sister here, WITH CORRUPTION OUT?!? This is INSANE! Oh and don't ask how Nikki can see through the mist because I have no clue. I have a few ideas but there are also reasons why she can't be a demigod or clear sighted. My sister, Jacob, Jackson and me are not demigods or clear sighted. We are actually Demi- Primordials. It's a reason why we can't go to Camp Half-Blood. The gods (Zeus and Athena) forbid us. We had to go with it because Chaos and Order were in war so there was that. I will explain the reasons about Nikki later. Ok back to the present.

"NIKKI? Oh no. Everyone OUT! I'll do the mist magic. Get Nikki out too. Try your best to explain this nonsense." I commanded. They all nodded and went out. I made the mist make them forget everything that just happened, made it so I was in every class and made a replica of me, Jackson and Nikki so that we won't be technically absent and will act like us. We will also get all the memories that it had gone through when this war is over or when I command them to go. After that I left.

"So may I ask how you can see through the mist and how long?" Jackson questioned. "I don't kno-" I wasn't tuning in after that. I walked over to Lirene and Jacob to get some answers. "Explain, now!" I demanded.

"So you see... uhmmm... JACOB HAS A LOT OF EXPLANATION TO DO!! I will be with Jackson!" Lirene stuttered and ran.

"Well. I'm waiting!" I said, impatiently tally my foot.

"Hehe, well, Brandon may have caused some trouble?" Jacob answered. "And um... Percy and Annabeth are backs with some, I guess in our case, good news?" He said it like he was scared I would snap. I guess he should be scared.

"EVERYONE! IN THE CAR, NOW!!" I commanded. I was pissed and I need to see those two. Even if it means breaking Baby Zeus's laws! We climbed into the car with me in He driver seat. I sent my motorcycle to camp Half Blood so it should be fine. "Where are we going?" Nikki asked. "Somewhere to get answers."

AN: Well? I'm sorry for short chapters but once I make it so the meet percabeth, I will make it longer but, it will take time to upload. So yeah. That's it!

~Cosmos871


End file.
